Jealousy
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: After getting injured in a fight, Goku ends up with Homura and his companions. And Sanzo gets jealous. Slight yaoi, oneshot. Please review!


Random oneshot that came into my mind. Hope you all like! Warning: might have some slight yaoi.

--

It was a normal afternoon that the Sanzo party was driving on. It was also the usual scene. Goku was complaining of hunger. And since it was particularly hot, Goyjo was complaining about the heat. Sanzo was actually thankful that the two numbskulls in the back of the jeep were too exhausted to argue with each other. He was enjoying a quiet time, relishing one of the few times he could read his newspaper in peace.

"Isn't there anything to do, anything at all?" Goyjo suddenly complained. Sanzo turned around and stared at Goyjo evilly. He had his paper fan out and was about to smack the half demon senseless when Hakkai suddenly swerved. An explosion hit right they had been just a split second ago. The car spun around and around as Hakkai tried to gain control again. After a minute of this, he finally was able to stop.

Sanzo cursed as he got up and returned to the car, having been flung from the jeep when when Hakkai had suddenly swerved. He only said one word as he pointed the jeep. "Seatbelts." Hakkai grinned apologetically.

"Hakuryuu doesn't come with seatbelts. Sorry. Goyjo, Goku, you two alright back there?" Hakkai turned around to discover that the back of the jeep was almost empty. Goyjo had apparently flown out as well. Hakkai couldn't see him. But the lower part of Goku's body was still in the jeep, the rest of it hanging out the side of the jeep. Hakkai had thought he had heard a loud clunk during the swerving.

"Fine." Goku's voice sounded muffled. He let himself fall out of the jeep and hit the ground back first. "What in the world was that?"

"An explosion obviously." Goyjo walked back to the jeep, bleeding heavily from a forehead wound.

"I know that much! But is it a demon attack or is the sky just raining fire?" Sanzo only pointed his banishing gun to the top of the cliffs.

"You're welcome to come down. Anything to get me away from these idiots." Sanzo pointed at Goku and Goyjo. Goyjo, who was in the process of helping Goku up, dropped him and glared at the irate monk. As he did this, a group of twelve demons jumped down from the cliff.

"Anything? If you hand over that scripture of yours and your journey will come to an end. Then you could leave those 'idiots' behind." A demon with flame colored hair and eyes spoke as he held out his hands. "Then we wouldn't have to beat any of you senselessly."

Sanzo's only answer was to kill the six demons nearest him. "Go now. Don't make me waste bullets again." The demons simply charged. Goyjo summoned his weapon and cleared away as many as he could with one swing. Goku tried to get up but found that intense pain in his lower chest stopped him. He forced himself up and by the time he had, the demons had been cleared away except for the flame haired demon who was battling with Sanzo at the moment. Hakkai stopped him from joining the battle.

"Stay still Goku." He lifted up Goku's shirt and felt his stomach, which made Goku almost yell out in pain. "Broken ribs. I'll heal them after this battle." Goku glared at Hakkai before he nodded. "For now, stay out of this battle if possible." Goku nodded again.

The demon was angry now. He unleashed fireball after fireball in the immediate area. Hakkai pulled Goku and Goyjo behind some cover. Goku growled. Hakkai apologized. "Goyjo, move. Goku, don't stay there. Move!" Hakkai shoved the two out of the way. The three took shelter behind some trees. Another fireball hit near them and the trees exploded. Dust filled the area. Goku, Hakkai, and Goyjo got separated from each other and they had no idea what happened to each other.

One final gunshot sounded as the dust cleared and the demon Sanzo had been fighting fell to the ground dead. "Let's get moving." Hakkai looked around. He saw only Sanzo and Goyjo. Goku was nowhere to be seen.

"Sanzo, we're missing someone." Sanzo looked around and saw that Goku was missing. Sanzo also saw something that may lead to Goku. Goku had probably fallen from the cliff, judging by the drag marks going down the side. "Sanzo, he was also hurt from the swerve. He has broken ribs. Plus whatever injuries he may have sustained from the fireballs."

"We aren't leaving. Not without my monkey." Sanzo gathered up his things. "Well, you two coming or not?" And with that said, he jumped off the side of the cliff and slid his way down.

--

"Homura. Look." Shien stopped his walking. Son Goku lay at his feet, unconscious and looked like he was in pain. He had several burns, cuts, and scratches. One arm was clutching his abdomen. Shien felt his abdomen and Goku froze. "Broken ribs. Looks like he just got in a fight. What will we do?" Homura scanned the area and knelt by Goku.

"Wasn't the old church we spent the night in just that way?" Homura pointed somewhere opposite him. Zenon nodded. "We'll take him there and treat his injuries. Maybe we can convince him to join us." Homura gently picked up the heretic, who moaned softly. "Shh, Son Goku. You're in good hands now." They reached the church and laid him down under one of the old stained glass windows that had long been broken. Shien pulled out a pillow and blanket. Gently moving the heretic's head, he placed the pillow under him and put the blanket nearby.

"Also possible head injury, Homura. I felt the big bump on the back of his head." Out of his bag he pulled out his medical supplies that Homura insisted that they take along. He bandaged the burns and cuts after he put some salve on the wounds. "I'll mix some tea for the pain. It'll also help the head injury if he has one." Shien mixed the tea and had Zenon help him tip it down Goku's throat. Goku seemingly fell asleep. The three waited in silence as Shien bandaged his abdomen and sat down to wait in silence with his group.

A couple of hours later Goku stirred. Homura rushed to the boy's side and comforted him. "Sanzo..." Goku murmered in his sleep. Homura waited patiently for the boy to open to his eyes hiding his hurt.

"You're among friends Son Goku. Relax and rest. We don't have Tenpou's healing abilities." Goku's eyes snapped open as he recognized Homura's voice. He sat up and pain wracked his body. Homura forced him to lay back down.

"You aren't my friends. Where are my friends?" Goku couldn't gather the strength to speak anymore. Homura stroked Goku's hair. Goku flinched but didn't try to evade Homura's hand.

"Listen to me. Come with us. We'll treat you better than Konzen and the others. No more grumpy Konzen always hitting you and threatening you. You'll have plenty of food and good places to stay every night. You'll be happy. And you'll lead a much better life. Come, leave them behind and join us." Goku remained silent, a stony expression on his face.

"I want to go back. I'll only stay here long enough to heal but I can't stay long. My friends will worry." Shien and Zenon exchanged knowing looks. They had known he would refuse to come. But Homura wouldn't give up.

"What do you see in Konzen? He's mean, smokes, constantly abuses you and ignores you. You'd be so much happier with us." Goku's face remained set in stone. "Fine then. If you won't come willingly now, we'll keep you here by force. Since you're so injured, it won't be that hard." He turned to his companions angrily. "Don't let him leave here without us." The two nodded, no emotions showing on their faces.

"No! I need to get back to the others." Somehow Goku found the strength to get up and run. It was unsteady, but he could run. Homura tried to stop him.

"You're going to stay here. I won't let you return to that monk! It's for your own good. Stop fighting me. You'll aggravate your injuries." Homura seized Goku by his arms. Goku fought, ignoring the injuries and the pain that came with them.

"No! No! Let me go. Without Sanzo, my world would be without light. I don't want a dark world. I want a world with my sun!!" Dizziness set in and Goku fell to his knees gasping for breath. "No. I need to stay strong. I need.. I need..." Goku passed out and hit the ground face first. Homura carried him back to the camp.

"Stay here. I'm going to find Konzen." Homura walked off. Truth be told, he wanted his precious Goku to be happy. And for now, he would only be happy with Konzen. Once Homura was gone, Shien poured some more tea down Goku's throat.

"He'll sleep for several hours. We just need to wait until Homura returns." Shien put the cup down and, for the second time that evening, sat down to wait.

--

Sanzo, Goyjo, and Hakkai had slid all the way down the mountain side. Hakkai studied the ground around them. Someone had fallen down the side of the mountain. Once they had stopped, he had not moved, probably unconscious. But the person had been found by a group of three people and whoever those people were had taken him somewhere. "Follow these footsteps. We should find Goku that way." Sanzo followed the footsteps and was stopped by someone clearing his throat. He looked up to see Homura.

"Looking for someone?" Homura smirked and walked over to Konzen. "Son Goku is with Shien and Zenon. He's injured badly. Even with the way you treat him, he still thinks of you as his 'sun'. It's pathetic really. But when you're out of the way, I'll take the place of his sun. Come with me and I'll return him." Sanzo looked ready to shoot Homura but followed him anyway.

"Come on you two. Hakkai, be ready to heal Goku." Goyjo and Hakkai ran to catch up with the monk. No one spoke. And no one seemed unwilling to break the uncomfortable silence that filled the air. They eventually reached an old church. Many of the stained glass windows had been broken long ago and the doors looked ready to fall off. "You've been keeping him here? This place isn't a good place for an injured person."

Homura merely shrugged. "It was the best place we could find. Son Goku has broken ribs, a possible head injury, many cuts and bruises, and don't forget the burns." Sanzo and Hakkai looked alarmed as they entered the old building. Shien and Zenon stood guard over someone was sleeping under one of the old windows that had been broken long ago. Soft sunlight filtered through the remaining window and reflected off something gold. Hakkai went to the person's side. His suspicions were confirmed. It was Goku. Sanzo hovered nearby concerned.

Gently Hakkai removed the bandages covering the burns and cuts and healed them. "Hakkai, he may have a head injury. But I think that diadem of his protected his head for the most part." Shien said. "I gave him some special herbal tea for the pain though. That's why he's sleeping so deeply." Hakkai pulled up Goku's shirt and healed his ribs. "That also seemed a wierd injury for the fight, given how they're broken. Almost as if he crashed into something and doubled over."

"I swerved to avoid a fireball. That caused him to hit the side of our jeep chest first and double over. I've done all I can Sanzo. He needs rest now." Sanzo walked over and picked up the sleeping heretic.

"Homura, keep your hands off him. I don't care if he's a monkey. He's _MY_monkey. Don't you forget that, you hear? If I ever see you lay a finger on him again, I'll kill you, painfully and slow. And that's both a threat and a promise." Homura said nothing. "You two, we're leaving."

The now complete Sanzo party left, not hearing the soft words Homura said. "We'll see about that Konzen."

--

The Sanzo party camped in the woods that night since they were nowhere near a town. While Hakkai and Goyjo caught fish and started a fire to put them on, Sanzo laid Goku down and put his head on his lap. Sanzo accepted the food Hakkai gave him. Hakkai set some aside for Goku. A couple hours after they had settled down for the night, Goku stirred and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a fire. He didn't remember Homura having a fire lit. He also saw something blocking the fire. A newspaper. Goku looked around without moving his head and saw Hakkai and Goyjo playing cards on the other side.

Which meant the reason why his head felt elevated was because his head was on Sanzo's lap and it was Sanzo who was reading the newspaper. "Sanzo? I'm not dreaming am I?" Sanzo looked down from his newspaper. His lips started to smile but didn't quite finish the motion.

"Good. You're awake. Don't worry me like that." Sanzo helped him sit up and gave him the food Hakkai had set aside for him. Goku couldn't remember Sanzo being so nice. "What, confused about how I'm acting?" Sanzo smirked. "Good. I'll have you know that I'm the jealous type. And the way Homura was acting so kushy with you. You belong by my side. Don't you forget that." Sanzo leaned down next to the monkey and kissed him. Goyjo and Hakkai dropped their cards in shock.

"Well, now we can move on with our lifes don't you think Goyjo? Now that those two have finally shared their feelings for each other." Somewhere up above them, where they couldn't hear, the goddess of mercy laughed.

--

Before anyone asks, I don't want to update Forever and a Day yet. That takes a little while longer than an oneshot does. So I may update that soon.


End file.
